Expiate/guide
Incomplete walkthrough of Expiate (Version 0.02). Effect Locations 'Metal Bat' Select the channel with light bulbs. Go north-west and between two stands of burnt-out light bulbs. Interact with the bat on the ground. 'Corpse' Select the channel with colorbar TV screens. Go north twice until you reach a colorful door. Go left to the narrow path. Go up, left, down and interact with the door to reach the apartment area. Go down then go right until you reach a two-way fork in the path. Take the south path. Go south-west and enter the door to the washrooms. Go through the hall to the right. Go through the bottom-right door. Go down and through another door to the bottom-right. Take the path on the right. Go right and then up. Go up once more then take the path on the right. Go along the hallway and interact with the corpse in the room at the end of it. 'Wireframe' Select the channel with moving red symbols. Go south-east and enter the door. Go north and enter the next door. Go up again and interact with the tall wireframe. 'Oilshadow' Select the channel with oil barrels. Find the six green balls hidden throughout the world. Once you've found all six, go to the bottom-right corner of the map and enter the building. Go right and down, take the left path and go into the hole. Go right. Take the north-path when you reach a split in the path, go right again and interact with the NPC among the barrels. 'Electrical' Select the channel with electric balls and machines. Go left, then down past the electric orbs and interact with the switch at the end of the path. Go back to where the TV is. Now, go down, right and up to where a sloping structure is and step onto the glowing circle on top. You'll be teleported to another area with two more teleporting pads. Step onto the bottom-right teleporting pad. Go right and step onto another teleporter. Step onto the teleporter diagonal of you. Go right and interact with the switch. Go back to the platform with tall steel structures. Go up and step on the teleporter. Step onto the teleporter above you. Go down and step on the teleporter next to the steel structure. Go right to the next platform and interact with the switch. Go back to the platform with the teleporter beside the steel structure. Now go right and step on the teleporter at the edge of the platform. Step onto the teleporter surrounded by electricity. Interact with the machine in front of you to get the effect. 'Smog' ('''Wireframe' effect is needed).'' Select the channel with moving red symbols. Equip the Wireframe effect and activate it by pressing 1. Go south-west to a patch of squares shaped similarly to a plus-sign (with the top and bottom curving to the side) and interact with the red square with an x in it in the center. Go up to a hallway and go right. Continue down the hallway until you reach a doorway, then go through the doorway into a cave-like area. Go up through the entryway. Go north from where you exited and head between the gap in the spikes. Go up the stairway until you reach an area filled with scuttering insects. Go up, take a left, then take a right and go through the entryway. Follow the path south-east and go through another entrance. At the four-way path, go north. Go right and through the other entryway. Interact with the well. 'Black Bandana' Select the channel showing a hallway. Go down, then right, then take the first path going up and go up until you hit a wall. Go right then go up the ladder to the next floor. Go right again until you reach a room with a vending machine. Head down and go through the door. Go down the stairs and exit out to the alleyway. Go left and then down to the next area. Go down and make your way to the south-west part of the area. Find an area with a chain-link fence blocking off the rest of the path. Go through the door above it. Go right and enter the station (building has a white door). Go up and then at the fork in the path, go right. Go straight north and you should eventually reach the station's exit (a hallway with a single white door at the end). Go outside, go up to where all the NPCs are then go right. Interact with the back of the truck. Object Locations 'Apartments' ('''Metal Bat' effect is needed).'' Select the channel with colorbar TV screens. Go north twice until you reach a colorful door. Go left to the narrow path. Go up, left, down and interact with the door to reach the apartment area. Go down then go right until you reach a two-way fork in the path. Take the north path. Go right and use the Metal Bat on the NPC to go through the door. Head down and enter the next door. Go up and interact with the glitchy box-like object. Events Category:Walkthroughs